The Prophecy of Light and Dark
by Cactuar
Summary: Finally, a chapter without a cliffhanger...Well, without too many...
1. The Death Of A Hero

I transmit my memories. Most likely for the last time.   
  
We have sealed off the Iifa tree. My brother and I. I must admit is was pretty suprising to see the true power he had.   
  
He left, thinking I was dead. I was not.   
  
I can feel it now. Someone is removing the seal on the tree.   
  
I can not stop them. I have no power left.   
  
I can only reach out to my brother....Zidane Tribal...   
  
-*-   
  
"Yo, we're gonna reach Alexandria any minute, Zidane. You better get your ass movin' " Blank suggested.   
  
"Sure." Zidane muttered and waited for Blank to leave.   
  
He did, after staring at Zidane for two minutes straight.   
  
As Blank left, Zidane pressed his head up against the wall, and let out a long sigh.   
  
He smiled.   
  
This was going to be one hell of a show.   
  
-*-   
  
I sat on my throne, watching the play.   
  
I was hardly paying any attention though. I'd seen it a million times before. My thoughts slowly shifted to Zidane.   
  
Zidane. No matter how many times I am told to let go of him, I just can't. It hurts too much.   
  
I leaned closer to watch the play. There was a dark figure in a robe who, I assumed, was Marcus. Strangely enough, I started to gain interest in the play as I watched Marcus. He was the only one who even seemed to be able to grab my attention.   
  
His movement, his voice, it all reminded me of Zidane. I slowly started to take a liking this guy. I'd never liked anyone since Zidane left.   
  
And then the moment came.   
  
"Bring my beloved Dagger to me!" yelled Marcus, as he threw off his robe to reveal Zidane underneath.   
  
I was literally shocked. I got out of my seat to lean closer and view the truth.   
  
I blinked my eyes a few times to make sure this was real. Sure enough, the image didn't go away.   
  
I got out of my seat and ran towards the door. Beatrix and Steiner were smiling. Did they have something to do with this? No, I'd deal with them later.   
  
I ran through the castle and double doors, ran through the crowd, pushing people aside like I'd never done before. I was near the stage when my pendant went flying.   
  
Zidane or the pendant.   
  
Screw the pendant.   
  
I ran on stage and threw myself into Zidane's arms. I just stayed there. I was literally too shocked to move.   
  
Perhaps, if I hadn't been so shocked, I would have saw the arrow flying through the air and straight into Zidane's neck.   
  
-*-   
  
"D-dagger, please calm down." Vivi tried.   
  
"Calm down? How can I calm down after that!?" Dagger shreaked.   
  
"I-I'm sure Zidane'll be alright. I mean, he survived worse right?" Vivi started.   
  
"Thanks, Vivi. I'm going to go check on Zidane now." Dagger said as she walked through the castle to the emergency room.   
  
"My queen." started doctor Tot.   
  
"Yes?" replied Dagger.   
  
"Zidane's condition is currently stable. He'll live." Toto answered.   
  
Dagger let out a sigh of relief and ran through the doors to the emergency room.   
  
"Zidane..." she let out, seeing Zidane on the bed.   
  
"Hmm....Dagger..." Zidane muttered in his sleep.   
  
"Zidane, wake up!" Dagger cried.   
  
Zidane's eyes opened to see Dagger standing over him.   
  
"Are you alright?" she asked.   
  
"That's my line..." joked Zidane.   
  
"Oh, come on! Seriously." Dagger yelled.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, but someone ruined my moment." Zidane moaned.   
  
"Then how about we contine it?" asked Dagger as she sat down on the bed and embraced Zidane again.   
  
He smiled, sat up, and the two embraced in a long, passionate kiss.   
  
"Dear, I do believe this is the closest we've ever been." muttered Zidane.   
  
"So, what did you want to do today?" asked Dagger.   
  
"Hmm....We never went on that date, remember?" Zidane said hopefully.   
  
"Alright."   
  
"What?"   
  
"I said, alright."   
  
"Alright, then. How about tonight?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
It was then that Steiner decided to walk in.   
  
"My queen, so this is-?" Steiner started.   
  
"My deepest apologies! It would seem I came in at a most unappropriate time. Forgive me!" cried Steiner as he shut the door.   
  
Zidane held his breath for three seconds before he burst out laughing.   
  
*-*   
  
Steiner had never been so embarassed in his life.   
  
He ran without looking up until he ran right into Beatrix.   
  
"Beatrix, my apologies. I had a rather unpleasant experience right now." Steiner explained.   
  
Beatrix held back laughter.   
  
"Which was?"   
  
"I walked in on the queen and Zidane and-" Steiner started.   
  
Beatrix cut him off.   
  
"-we know what happened after that." she interrupted and burst out laughing.   
  
Steiner's face went red.   
  
"Tell me, why are you lying Steiner?" Beatrix asked.   
  
"Lying? I am not-" Steiner started.   
  
"But you are. How could Zidane be there when I just saw him heading towards the emergency room?" Beatrix questioned.   
  
It took several seconds for this to click in Steiner's head.   
  
And by the time it did, it was too late.   
  
-*-   
  
The door to the emergency room bursed open and in it's place stood a very angry fake Zidane.   
  
"What the hell-" Zidane started.   
  
"Mission: Destroy Zidane Tribal. I exist only to kill." the fake Zidane muttered and lunged at Zidane with his knife.   
  
Zidane, having thief reflexes, rolled off the bed and lunged at the imposter with his dagger.   
  
The imposter seemed to use everything the same as him and Zidane could hardly even touch the imposter.   
  
Just then the door burst open and Beatrix, Steiner and Vivi ran in.   
  
"Who's who?!" screamed Steiner as he tried to disarm the real Zidane.   
  
Beatrix, using her superior strength, managed to wrestle the imposter to the ground and disarm him.   
  
"Which one's the real Zidane?" asked Dagger.   
  
Zidane's heart skipped a beat.   
  
"My queen? Which one...?" asked Beatrix.   
  
"I would say this one." Dagger said, pointing to the fake Zidane.   
  
"Wait." muttered Vivi as he entered the room.   
  
"The fake Zidane has muddy shoes. I remember. I saw him walking through the town and towards the castle." Vivi confirmed.   
  
"So the fake one is?" Beatrix asked.   
  
"This one." confirmed Vivi, pointing to the fake Zidane.   
  
"My queen?" asked Steiner.   
  
"Lock the fake one up. But keep him alive for interrogation." Dagger ordered.   
  
The fake Zidane swore under his breath and glared at Zidane as he was taken away by Beatrix and Steiner.   
  
*-*   
  
"So who sent you? Why?" demanded Zidane as he interrogiated the imposter.   
  
"Nighthawks....demon of the north..." he replied.   
  
"Demon of the north?" Zidane questioned.   
  
"You, dumbass." he replied again.   
  
"Watch your mouth, pathetic excuse for an imposter. What's your name?" Zidane asked.   
  
"Hehe....Names don't really tell you much, do they? Akil, if you must know, demon of the north." Akil taunted.   
  
Zidane's fist connected with Akil's face.   
  
"Why do you want me dead?" asked Zidane.   
  
"I don't want to answer your questions anymore, demon..." Akil said.   
  
"You leave me now choice. So you want to go under the iron or chains?" Zidane asked.   
  
"Hehehe...No more games. I will complete my mission." Akil laughed, then moved with suprising agility and strength, bending the bars of his cell and leaping on to Zidane.   
  
Akil smirked as he heard Beatrix running towards them.   
  
"Too late, rose of may." Akil smiled madly as he pinned Zidane down, pulled Zidane's dagger out of its sheath, and brought it down with all the force he could muster, plunging it deep into Zidane's chest.   
  
He chuckled to himself as he downed his poisoned drink. There was no way he could be taken alive now.   
  
*-*   
  
Doctor Tot closed the door to the emergency room and turn to face all of the people Zidane had traveled with. After hearing the news, everyone had come to Alexandria within the hour.   
  
He lowered his head and began to speak.   
  
"Z-Zidane had been stabbed several times in the chest. One of them hit his heart. I'm afraid the wound was fatal. Zidane Tribal is dead..."


	2. The Resistance

1 year had progressed since the tragedy in Alexandria. There had been a great   
ceremony in honor of Zidane's deeds during his time. Regardless, it didn't   
bring Zidane back, nor did it cure Garnet's pain.   
  
To top it all off, the nighthawks had destroyed every city on the continent.   
Regent Cid and Hilda had been captured and called prisoners of war. No one knew   
if they were still alive. The only rumors were that they had been tortured   
unmercifully.   
  
The young queen had ordered everyone to flee from Alexandria at the last   
moment. They had all migrated to the mountains, forming a resistance against   
the nighthawks rule.   
  
They had been strong at first, numbering around 10,000 soldiers. They had   
fought well and bravely. Unfortunately, their bravery and anger had cost them   
the lives of 8,000 soldiers. Now only 2000 soldiers remained. Slowly, but   
surely, the resistance was being crushed.   
  
A meeting was now being held in the council room. Attending were Freya,   
Steiner, Beatrix, Amarant, Eiko, Vivi, Quina and Garnet.   
  
"It's obvious," said Beatrix, "that we must go for a desperate solution and   
attack the enemy in full force, less we want more casualties."   
  
This made Garnet sigh. In the old days, Beatrix would have discussed millitary   
tactics rather than requesting a full-force attack.   
  
"I agree!" shouted Steiner, slamming a hand across his chest. "This has gone on   
for far enough!"   
  
"You're all fools! Letting anger guide your judegements!" screamed Amarant.   
  
"I am a Burmecian knight. If I must, I will willingly give my life for this   
victory, Amarant, for reasons you could never understand." Freya said calmly.   
  
Of all of them, Freya had become the least angry of them.   
  
"The rat-face wants to give her fucking life for a victory we will never   
achieve. Well, fuck her!" shouted an enraged Amarant.   
  
"Stop it, just stop it!" begged Eiko. "We need to work together. Not the other   
way around!"   
  
Garnet sighed and let her thoughts drift back to Zidane.   
  
Zidane, oh, Zidane. The day he'd come back had been the best and worst of her   
life. She had received her one true wish, only to have it destroyed. She let   
her thoughts drift to the Conde Peti marriage ceremony.   
  
Yes, he'd done so much. Had saved her time and time again. Everything. Only to   
be rewarded with death.   
  
As if on cue, a soldier barged into the room.   
  
"Your majesty, the resistance is under attack!"   
  
-*-   
  
Garnet sighed deeply, watching the last of the resistance's defences being   
blown away.   
  
She sank to her knees, her heart acheing from summoning one beast after the   
next repeatedly. It was exhausting to even summon Ifrit now.   
  
She looked down, seeing a man in a blue cape hurredly running towards her. An   
enemy, obviously. But what could she do? Better to face death..   
  
"You cannot die yet, oh destined."   
  
"What?" she asked, arching her head back, but there was no reply.   
  
She suddenly felt a burst of energy, flowing trhoguh her. All her anger,   
hatred, and suffering throught the last year was pushed into her strength.   
  
"Trance..." she thought bitterly.   
  
She used all her strength to stand up and summoned up all her strength.   
  
"Come forth, Bahamut!" she screamed.   
  
-*-   
  
Bahamut arched it's head back, letting loose a dozen fire balls at the oncoming   
enemy before lifting itself up in the air.   
  
It let loose it's megaflare instantly, destroying hundreds of enemy soldiers.   
  
Garnet collapsed to the ground, to tired to move.   
  
And the man in a blue cape was only ten meters away.   
  
He smirked as he came into view.   
  
"I'm Magus." he said, then bowed, his voice dripping false friendship.   
  
"Shut up and get to the point!" Garnet snapped.   
  
"Mightily impressive, I must say, that was quite a display you put on! But, my   
dear Garnet, you will die now..." Magus smirked.   
  
He brought forth his scyth and swung it full speed at Garnet.   
  
-*-   
  
There was a loud clang as Magus's scyth was stopped by a weapon.   
  
"No..You're dead! This isn't right! Can't be! Die, you filthy demon!" screamed   
Magus.   
  
There, parrying Magus's scythe and delivering blows to Magus was Zidane.   
  
"Impossible!" Magus screamed, as his weapon was blocked again.   
  
Zidane smiled.   
  
"Nothing's impossible. Except for.." Zidane started, flashing a smile at   
Garnet.   
  
"..Your death!" screamed Zidane.   
  
As anger engulfed him, he flew into trance immedately.   
  
Magus took a step back, fear written on his face.   
  
"...Ultima.." Zidane whispered.   
  
There was a lood bang as energy flew through the battle field, incinerating   
Magus and his army, sparing the restance's soldier's lives.   
  
"Sorry I'm late." Zidane whispered to Garnet, before fainting from shear   
exhaustion.   
  
-*-   
  
"So you let him live."   
  
"He was too powerful."   
  
"I thought I gave you enough power to destroy the world. Surely he cannot be   
stronger than that."   
  
"He is."   
  
"I will give you a monster to use. Do not fail me again, Magus."   
  
"Do not worry. I already have a plan."


	3. The Matrix Or Your Dagger...You Choose.....

The resistances base was unusually quiet. Soldiers were exhausted from fighting   
the last battle, even though they had came out triumphant. The victory had been   
a major, although temporary, one. And it had cost a lot of lives,   
nevertheless...   
  
Zidane Tribal's return had brought amazing hope to the people of the   
resistance. For once, they had actually won a battle.   
  
In the Council room, everyone was now conversing. They were all talking about   
their latest victory and Zidane's, who was still knocked out,   
return.   
  
"I dare say, this is truly amazing. How can someone come back from the dead?"   
asked Beatrix.   
  
"I don't know, and I guess we'll never know until Zidane gets here. I don't   
know why you waste your time thinking about things you were never meant to   
understand." Amarant snorted.   
  
"Amarant, you selfish fool!" shouted Steiner.   
  
Amarant looked at Steiner, his face an expression of anger.   
  
"Who's the fool here?! You're the one who has the rusty armor and the loud,   
stupid voice!" Amarant repelled.   
  
"How dare you!!!" screamed Steiner, who was jumping up and down.   
  
"How did I loose to this pathetic group of fucking retards anyway. That Zidane,   
dying one day, showing up another. He never changes. The fucking, ignorant   
fool." Amarant insulted.   
  
"Hey, you-don't go forgetting you lost to Zidane-" Eiko started shouting.   
  
"Despicable brat." Amarant murmured softly, turning away from the team and   
uttering a few cuss words.   
  
-*-   
  
"Fucking hell." Zidane muttered, dragging himself out of the bed.   
  
If there was one part of his body that did not ache, he did not realize it. He   
slowly decided this was not worth the effort and slipped back into bed.   
  
-*-   
  
Zidane awoke, cursing himself for not even attempting to get out of bed   
yesterday. He slowly took in a quick glimpse of himself. There was nothing   
obvious that was severely injured anymore.   
  
There was a high pitched scream from the above room.   
  
Instantly, his mind recognized the voice as Dagger's. Instinct told him it   
could not be, would not be. Still. She had guards outside her door, right?   
Just how would someone get in there without raising the alarm?   
  
His mind went slightly alert when he remembered the nighthawks and their   
amazing potential. They had nearly killed him when they plunged the Ultima   
Weapon into his chest...   
  
However, any doubts he might have had were cleared away in the next moment.   
  
"Zidane, come upstairs, quickly. I have the queen. You'd best be quick,   
my patience wears thin as a string..."   
  
-*-   
  
Beatrix cluched her sword.   
  
"Let the queen go, fiend!" she shouted.   
  
"Hahaha...Like I'm really gonna listen to you. Just shut up and stay still   
until Zidane arrives, my little rose."   
  
There was a loud noise as the door burst open, Zidane running in.   
  
"Zidane!" Dagger screamed.   
  
His eyes skimmed the situation, looking at both Dagger and her captor. He   
immediately recognised the captor as Magus, who was holding his scythe to her   
neck, where blood was trickling down.   
  
"What do you want?" Zidane demanded.   
  
"Touchy. No idle banter, Zidane?" Magus taunted, bring the scythe closer to   
Dagger's neck, blood trickling onto it.   
  
"Shut up and tell me!" Zidane shouted.   
  
"Very well. Give me the location of the Time Matrix. I need it. Give it to me   
or..." he added, gesturing a hand towards Dagger, "she dies."   
  
Zidane's mind searched. The Time Matrix, a legendary device that could change   
one's wishes and desires within seconds. It allowed for total, absolute   
control over time itself. It was the most deadly weapon.   
  
Dagger's face was swelled up. Tears trickled down her face. Fear threatened to   
get the best of her and try to escape, which would mean an instant death. She   
struggled to fight the rising fear down. Zidane would get her out of this,   
wouldn't he?   
  
Zidane's eyes scanned the situation. Obviously, this was a no-go situation, as   
he would call it. There was simply no way to win. Save Dagger or save the Time   
Matrix...   
  
An impossible choice! If he surrendered the location of the device, there would   
be no Gaian's left! Yet if he did not, Dagger would die. Millions of lives   
versus one...   
  
"My patience wears thin, Zidane. You have thirty seconds...Starting now." Magus   
said with insane glee.   
  
An impossible choice. Save Dagger or the matrix? Why was the fucking world so   
unforgiving of everything?!   
  
"Fifteen seconds...."   
  
"This isn't happening!!!" he screamed in his head.   
  
"Five seconds....."   
  
Anything. There had to be a way out of this! There simply HAD to be!   
  
"Three seconds..."   
  
His mind jumped and he saw something Magus did not.   
  
"Zidane, your time is up...."   
  
A single strand of silver hair... 


	4. The Appearance of Daeva

Several things happened at once.   
  
Magus stretched out his arm with exaggerated boredom, demanding the matrix.   
  
There was a loud, sickening sound as a sword, faster than light, flashed   
through the air, cutting Magus's arm off, leaving nothing but a stump with   
blood gushing out left.   
  
Magus swore and kicked Dagger forward, figuring his arm was more important at   
the moment.   
  
Zidane's hand lunged forward, catching Dagger instantly before she could hit   
the floor.   
  
"Are you alright?" he asked slowly.   
  
She nodded, still shaken up. Zidane started to loosen his grip, but she held   
tight on his leg, as if for life.   
  
"Daeva? Is this your doing?" Magus sneered. Getting no response he added, "show   
yourself, traitor. So we may end this rivalry of politics."   
  
"As you wish." someone laughed and suddenly there was black smoke in the room,   
and arising from it was a creature which looked straight from hell.   
  
It had a human body, except it was covered in dark scales and had two large   
wings erupting from it's body, along with a deadly weapon attached to his side   
which Zidane's mind instantly recognized as the Masamune.   
  
He looked around at the room for a moment and let an evil sneer cross his face.   
  
"Pathetic. You use hostages to do your work for you?! Hahaha..." Daeva sneered.   
  
"Shut up!!" Magus screamed, wrenching his scythe from it's sheath and running   
full speed at Daeva. It pierced his heart in an instant.   
  
Daeva let a small grin cross his face as he looked down at the scythe plunged   
deep within him, not even effecting him.   
  
Then, without hesitation, he tore it out from his body and threw it full speed   
at Magus.   
  
Magus tried to dart out of the way but he was to slow. his own scythe pierced   
his heart, and he felt himself loose his grip on to life.   
  
"You'll pay..." Magus muttered.   
  
Daeva could restrain himself no longer. He threw back his head and let an   
insane laughter fill the room.   
  
Then, he kneeled down beside the dying Magus and whispered loudly.   
  
"I truly love you, Magus. You presented the perfect opportunity for me to rise   
to power. I'll simply tell Eva these creatures," he gestured, pointing at   
Zidane, Beatrix and Dagger, "took you out."   
  
Then he pulled back his foot and let the claws on it finish the job as they   
raced forward full speed.   
  
There was an ear piercing scream. Then silence.   
  
Magus was dead.   
  
-*-   
  
"I dunno who you are but thanks." Zidane congratulated.   
  
"You shouldn't be thanking me, Zidane. You're next on my list."   
  
With suprising agility, Daeva raced forward and delivered earth shattering   
kicks to Zidane's body, driving him to the ground.   
  
"Zidane!" Dagger wailed, trying desperately to get a heal spell on him.   
  
Daeva chuckled and turned his head towards the young queen.   
  
"You're also on my list. I need your eidolins."   
  
Dagger backed away, fear written on her face.   
  
Daeva chuckled again and walked forward, feeling several jolts of energy shock   
him.   
  
He turned around to see Beatrix unsheathing her sword.   
  
"I forgot about you, bitch." Daeva muttered.   
  
"...But I an easily remedy that!" he screamed, lunging at her with his Masamune   
drawn.   
  
Beatrix was too slow. She couldn't move out of the way as the sword came down   
on her arm, braking it.   
  
Beatrix screamed in pain and collapsed to the floor in a heap.   
  
"Pathetic. How can anyone be so stupid?"   
  
"Something I've asked myself many, many times." a sinister voice spook up.   
  
Daeva twirled around to see Kuja, standing in the doorway.   
  
Before Daeva could think, he felt the intense heat of the holy spell on him.   
  
"REFLECT!" Daeva screamed.   
  
Daeva laughed as the reflect spell of his took place, bouncing the spell back   
at Kuja with twice the normal amount of energy.   
  
When the white light cleared, Kuja was nothing but a coughing, beat, bruised   
man on the floor. He looked more like a piece of rags.   
  
Daeva's hand extended out to Zidane.   
  
"Give me the matrix, monkey."   
  
"N-never.."   
  
Daeva simply kicked Zidane, breaking one of his ribs.   
  
Zidane screamed in pain, and then felt a new feeling surface. Rage.   
  
"Y-you're gonna pay!!!" Zidane cried, still gasping from the pain it took to   
breath. "TRANCE!"   
  
A purple light encircled Zidane, engulfing him in it. When the light cleared   
Zidane looked like a monster almost.   
  
Daeva stepped back in fear.   
  
"Trance? From a Genome? Impossible!"   
  
"GRAND LETHAL!!!!" screamed Zidane.   
  
There was nothing but white light and Daeva's screams of pain that could be   
seen or heard for several minutes.   
  
Zidane felt his rage slowly end. He collapsed to his knees, exhausted, and   
deadly tired.   
  
"I'll be back." Daeva murmured before disappearing.   
  
-*-   
  
Steiner rushed down the hall, barging into the queen's room.   
  
"Your majesty, we have just-OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED HERE!!!!!" Steiner   
shouted.   
  
A guard appeared at the door, looking worried.   
  
"I heard you shouting sir."   
  
"Get the medics here now!" Steiner ordered.   
  
The soldier bowed and immediately set out to comply with the order.   
  
-*-   
  
Doctor Tot sighed.   
  
"Garnet'll be fine. She's just in shock. I wish I could say the same about the   
other two. Zidane'll be alright..In a couple hours if I'm correct. But this   
young man in white..Who is he?"   
  
Beatrix sighed, trying not to touch the bandage on her arm.   
  
Steiner's face went pal with shock.   
  
"Oh my god! That's Kuja! He must be behind this!" Steiner shouted, raising his   
sword up.   
  
"Steiner, stop." Beatrix pleaded, placing a hand on his shoulder to restrain   
him.   
  
"But this-This is Kuja!!?" Steiner screamed.   
  
"He helped us. Can't you wait 'til her can speak before killing him?"   
  
"Oh, alright." Steiner said, he sounded almost regretful.   
  
"Doctor Tot, I recommend you place both Zidane and Garnet in the same room.   
Alone. The two have not seen each other in ages, it would do the queen well to   
see Zidane again."   
  
Doctor Tot smiled in grim understanding. "We'll see."   
  
"Speaking of which," Beatrix started, holding Steiner's hand, "we haven't done   
anything together since Alexandria fell."   
  
"My duty does not enable me to have fun." Steiner said almost proudly.   
  
Beatrix just sighed and walked away.   
  
-*-   
  
Hmm...*laughs*. I think this ch. 4 is much better then the previous one. What's   
gonna happen when Zidane sees Garnet again? And what's happening with   
Beatrix/Steiner? Will the relationship last or simply fade? How will   
everyone react to Kuja's appearance? All is revealed in ch. 5. Sorry that the   
chapters are a bit short. I'll try to make the next one a lot larger. If you'd   
like, please state in your review how many pages you would like for each   
chapter. Well, later people. 


End file.
